Dororo and Dr Sweets
by RosieMe
Summary: Oneshot, really weird crossover. Dororo talks over his problems with Dr. Sweets from Bones. You know, the whole trauma thing... Other characters from both series show up and the fourth wall dies a little. :D


Dororo and Dr. Sweets

Author's Note: Please don't judge me simply on this really weird idea for a crossover. -_-' It just sort of came to me, I guess. :D The funny thing is how different the two shows actually are. Bones is all hardcore science and crime, while Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso is kind of unrealistic, stupid, and usually makes no sense. (I still love it, though!) ^_^ I doubt that many people will be willing to read this because it's demographic is probably really small, so if you like it and know someone who will enjoy it also, send it along! :)

Dororo stepped into the comfortable office in a Pekoponian disguise. The young man sitting in an armchair opposite the couch smiled and motioned for him to sit down.

"Okay, Mr. Dororo, I'll just lock the door so we won't be bothered." Sweets stood up, locked it, and sat back down. "You know, I have to admit that it is pretty cool to do psychology with an alien. Now, I have a degree in _human_ psychology, so I can't technically guarantee results with an alien patient. From what I've heard, though, the psyches of your species and my own are pretty similar."

He paused for a moment, and then burst out with, "This is so awesome! It's like I'm in a sci fi movie or something!" Composing himself, Sweets cleared his throat and continued. "...So, what seems to be the problem?"

Dororo took off the suit suit and sighed. "Everyone always seems to forget me. My best friends from childhood, who I work with, even manage to forget I exist on a daily basis."

"Go on."

"Whenever that happens, I curl up and sink into depression that lasts for anywhere from five minutes to a few days."

"Hmm." Sweets nodded and then said, "Are you happy when at work? What do you ...do, exactly?"

"Well, I'm technically supposed to be helping to take over your planet. Our operation is based in Japan."

Sweets stared for a second. "Wow. Well, I should have guessed... And you definitely _look_ like you came from Japan," he mused, looking at the animated character. "By saying 'technically', you imply that you do not fulfill your job requirements completely. Could this be the cause of your problem?"

"I doubt it. The problem started long before I became an adult or had a job. I said technically because I don't _want_ to take over this planet. I want to _help_ the inhabitants. That is why I pursued the way of the ninja and became one with nature."

Some ninja-y sounds like you would hear in a Kung Fu movie had just filled the air when...

...Hodgins burst into the room. "Hey, Sweets! We need you in the interrogation room. We got a new lead in the case..." He suddenly saw Dororo, out of the suit, on the couch. "What _is_ that thing?" Sweets hissed, "Close the door, Dr. Hodgins! Now!"

"Well, I don't usually like to take orders from kids, but okay."

He shut the door and sat on the couch.

"I could've sworn I locked that," Sweets mumbled, and then said, "This is Lance Corporal Dororo. He's an alien from planet Keron. God, that sounds weird..."

"Ha!" Hodgins yelled, startling both doctor and patient. "I knew it! The government _is_ hiding aliens! Score one for conspiracy theorists! King of the shrink's office!" He put his hands in the air and did a little triumphant dance.

"Shhh!" Both Dororo and Sweets covered Hodgins' mouth.

"You can't tell anyone, even Booth," Sweets whispered, his brow furrowed, "I was told to tell ino one. All I got was a phone call from some guy named Nishizawa. He paid me 100 grand to do this job. I honestly thought it was a joke at first..."

Hodgins giggled a little girlishly and Sweets shot him a look. "Hehehe... He's Lance and so are you..." o3o

Sweets performed a rather epic facepalm.

"Um," said Dororo, "Can we get back to my session?"

Sweets took another look at Hodgins, who was perched eagerly on another couch, and cleared his throat. "Can you describe what it is like to be in one of your depressions and how you come to be in them?"

"I guess so. If I'm reminded of a time when something traumatic happened, usually involving Keroro, my platoon leader, it triggers my trauma switch. Keroro is possibly the world's worst friend." For a minute the little blue alien stared into space and mumbled something about a stolen umbrella, a broken music box, and flying into trees. When he resurfaced, Dororo continued with a sigh, "When in the depression, I'm not suicidal. I just don't want to do anything at all. It's my common symptoms are associated with the word 'trauma' floating above my head in Japanese."

Sweets propped his chin on his hands. "Interesting-" Before he had time to talk, Keroro and the rest of the platoon slammed the door open and walked in, wearing FBI and squint suit suits.

"Hey, uh, whatever your name is!" Keroro said loudly as he slapped Dororo on the back. "How's it going with the shrink?"

At being called "whatever your name is", Dororo assumed fetal position and a purple fog appeared above his head along with the aforementioned floating "traumas".

Sweets stood up and calmly pushed the platoon out his door, ignoring their protest.

Hodgins was silent for a moment. "Dude, there are _more_ of you guys?" Dororo was too deep in his trauma to answer, so Sweets had to shake him a little.

"You will never overcome your problems if you give in to them!" He encouraged. Dororo eventually sat up and sighed, "I guess so."

Feeling glad that he had managed to get Dororo's attention, Sweets decided to change the subject.

"So, when we spoke on the phone before the session, you said that Fanfiction writers are making you confused. What did you mean by that?"

Dororo smiled a tiny bit. "Well, fans are the only ones who actually remember me. In fact, in most Fanfictions I've read, their OC seems to be in love with me. Why is this?"

"That's really very simple," Sweets stated, "Something like 80% of Fanfic writers are female. To them, you're the perfect guy. Calm, nice, you know. Not to mention that you're a _ninja_, love the Earth, and are the underdog. Chicks totally dig that. And, best of all, you have an emotionally scarring backstory. I mean, my show wouldn't be half as popular if Dr. Brennan's parents weren't criminals, Booth's dad wasn't an alcoholic, and I wasn't abused. It makes a character interesting for them to have flaws. It makes them more real. Pity and fangirls are powerful things."

Just then, he looked at the clock. "Oh, I have another patient coming in now. I'll be glad to see you again, Dororo."

Hodgins stood up and thumped Sweets on the back as he walked out. "That was deep, man," he said with a smirk.

A few minutes later, a gentle knock could be heard from the door. Sweets looked up and said calmly, "Come in Ms. Nishizawa."

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! The joke about Dororo being a _Lance_ Corporal and _Lance _Sweets was thought up by my brother, so I can't take credit for his genius. :D

I'm also in the middle of a different Sgt. Frog story: Invading the Invaders! (De arimasu!)

Check it out if you liked this one! I love to hear from my readers, so please please please comment or even favorite or follow me as a Fanfic author. Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
